leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silver (game)/Games/Quotes/GSC
New Bark Town :"…… So this is the famous …… What are staring at? Cherrygrove City * Before battle :"…… You got a at the . What a waste. A wimp like you. …… Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good . I'll show you what I mean!"'' * Being defeated :"Humph. Are you happy you won?" * If the player is :"Humph. That was a waste of time." * After the battle :"…… My name's ???. I'm going to be the world's greatest trainer." Sprout Tower :"… …Humph! He claims to be the but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to . I only care about strong that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak . Azalea Town * Before battle :"…Tell me something. Is it true that has returned? What? You beat them? Hah! Quit lying. You're not joking? Then let's see how good you are."'' * Being defeated :"… Humph! Useless ! Listen, you. You only won because my were weak." * After being defeated :"I hate the weak. , trainers. It doesn't matter who or what. I'm going to be strong and wipe out the weak. That goes for too. They act big and tough in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all. You stay out of my way. A weakling like you is only a distraction." ''Burned Tower' * Before battle :"…… …… …… …Oh, it's you. You wanted to get stronger, so you came for the legendary that's supposed to be here. That's your story, right? Well, that's not going to happen. Because I'm going to get it! I'm going to be the world's greatest trainer, so a legendary would be perfect for me. …Well, anyway. I'm getting tired of having a wimp like you always showing up." :"…… …… …… …Oh, it's you. I came looking for some legendary that they say roosts here. But there's nothing here! Nothing after all the trouble of coming to this dump? No way! It's all your fault!" * Being defeated :"…Humph! This is why I hate battling wimps. There's no challenge in it."'' * After being defeated :"…Aw, whatever. You would never be able to catch a legendary anyway." :"Humph! What are you doing falling into a hole? Some genius you are! Serves you right!" Olivine City :"… You again? There's no need to panic. I don't bother with wimps like you. Speaking of weaklings, the city's isn't here. Supposedly taking care of a sick at the }}. Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick go! A that can't battle is worthless! Why don't you go train at the ? Who knows. It may make you a bit less weak!" Team Rocket HQ :"… Didn't I tell you that I was going to destroy ? …Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used ? My were no match at all. I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger . It's what he said that bothers me… He told me that I don't love and trust my enough. I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him. …Humph! I don't have the time for the likes of you!" Goldenrod Underground * Before battle :"Hold it! I saw you, so I tailed you. I don't need you underfoot while I take care of . …Wait a second. You beat me before, didn't you? That was just a fluke. But I repay my debts!" * Being defeated :"…Why… Why do I lose? I've assembled the toughest . I didn't ease up on the gas. So why do I lose?" * After being defeated :"…I don't understand… Is what that guy said true? That I don't treat properly? Love… Trust… Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning? I… I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now. Not because of this. I won't give up my dream of becoming the world's best trainer!" * Before battle :"Hold it. …Are you going to take the challenge? …Don't make me laugh. You're so much weaker than I am. I'm not like I was before. I now have the best and strongest with me. I'm invincible! ! I challenge you!" * Being defeated :"…I couldn't win… I gave it everything I had… What you possess, and what I lack… I'm beginning to understand what that dragon master said to me…" * After being defeated :"…I haven't given up on becoming the greatest trainer… I'm going to find out why I can't win and become stronger…. When I do, I will challenge you. And I'll beat you down with all my power. …Humph! You keep at it until then." Dragon's Den * When first talked to :"… What? ? …No, I won't battle you now… My aren't ready to beat you. I can't push them too hard now. I have to be disciplined to become the greatest trainer…" * If talked to again :"… Whew… Learn to stay out of my way…" Mt. Moon * Before battle :"…… …… …… It's been a while, . …Since I lost to you, I thought about what I was lacking with my … And we came up with an answer. , now we'll show you!" * Being defeated :"…… …… …… I thought I raised my to be the best they could be… …But it still wasn't enough…" * After being defeated :"…… …… …… …You won, fair and square. I admit it. But this isn't the end. I'm going to be the greatest Trainer ever. Because these guys are behind me. …Listen, . One of these days I'm going to prove how good I am by beating you." Indigo Plateau * Before battle :"Hold it. You're going to take the challenge now? That's not going to happen. My super-well trained are going to pound you. ! I challenge you!" * Being defeated :"… OK--I lost…" * After being defeated :"…Darn… I still can't win… I… I have to think more about my … Humph! Try not to lose!"